World Series: Moment to the Dream
is the 2-part OVA of the TV series based on the manga's epilogue. Part 1 was released on December 16, 2011, and Part 2 on January 18, 2012. List of Characters Summary Extended Part The episode starts eight years after the end of the last season, Goro and Kaoru are now married. Momoko and Hideki are going to America, Momoko takes Shigeharu and Chiaki's photo with her. After that, Taiga and Kaoru are watching a news program about Hornets score of 3-2 against the Raiders during the World Series. It is shown that Kaoru is pregnant, and Goro pays a visit to her. Right after, the 6th game against the Raiders start. At the bottom of the 7th, its 0-0 and Junior is at bat. Junior hits and the Raiders scores a run, its 1-0 for them now. During the run, the Hornets catcher is injured, Toshiya joins to replace him. At the top of the 8th, he, Butler and Murdoch manages to score a run, its 1-1 now. At the top of the 9th, Goro joins as the pitcher. He strikes out the third batter and Junior goes to the batter box. After Goro gets 2 strikes on him, he hits the ball right in Goro's head, letting him unconsciousness. Part 1 After Goro fainted, the Raiders won the sixth game. Goro haves a dream with his father. Hideki and Momoko visits him at the hospital, and he tells them about his dream. Goro isn't allowed to play in the 7th and last game, but the Hornets allow him to stay at the bench. Meanwhile, Shimizu is hospitalized because she is about to give birth. The match starts, Mayumura annuls the Hornets batters. At the bottom of the 1st, Junior scores a 3-run home-run. After that, nobody is able to get a hit on Mayumura's pitches. At the bottom of the 3rd, the Raiders score another run, its 4-0 for them now. Shizuka and Taizo comments about Mayumura's mother and that the match is on the day of her death. At the top of the 7th, one of the Raiders' players commits an error, what destroys Mayumura's rhythm. Gibson talks to him at the mound and he recovers his rhythm, but Toshiya scores a grand slam against him, what ties in the game by 4-4. After that, Mayumura is substituted. At the bottom of the 7th, the Raiders scores 2 runs, making the score go to 6-4 for them. Goro asks Watts if he can go to the bullpen, and he allows. After seeing Goro going to the bullpen, Gibson sends the Raiders closer, Cohen, to the mound. The Hornets manage to score 3 runs against him, making the score of 7-6 for them. At the bottom of the 8th, Junior hits and ties in the game again. After that, Goro joins the match. Part 2 Goro closes the 8th inning without any more scores. At the top of the 9th, Cohen annuls the Hornets batters. Goro also annuls the Raiders' batters, the inning ends without any scores. At the top of the 10th with two outs and the bases full, Toshiya is at bat. A flashback occurs, Toshiya is talking to his grandpa about his parents. His grandpa tells him the story behind his abandonment, his mother was forced by his father to get away with him, because he was beating her. Later is shown that he send a ticket to the World Series final game to his mother. Back to the game, Toshiya hits a grand slam again, making the count go to 11-7 for the Hornets. When he's going back to the bench, Toshiya recognizes his mother at the stand and makes a Guts pose. At the bottom of the 10th, Goro strikes out the 2nd and 3rd batters, Junior goes to the batter box. A flashback starts, Goro and Junior talks about Gibson's retiring at Shigeharu's grave. Back at the game, Goro tells Toshiya that he will strike Junior out with his fastball. Goro strikes out Junior, what ends the game. The Hornets win the game by 11-7 and the World Series by 4-3. The day after, Goro visits Kaoru at the hospital, and meet his daughter, whose he was thinking that was a boy. Manga and Anime Differences Many scenes were omitted, such as Komori discovering that Goro is playing in the last game and Junior's son and wife being shown at the stand. References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:OVA Category:Major League Arc